gleefandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Midwest Regional Championship
The 2013 Midwest Regional Championship was a competition between New Directions, The Hoosierdaddies and The Waffletoots. The theme is Dreams. New Directions got first place, the Hoosierdaddies place second and the Waffletoots place third. The Nun-Touchables were originally meant to be competing, but due to a scandal, the pope excommunicated them. They were then replaced by The Waffletoots. Judges Warden William Bobby.png|'Warden William Bobby' - Executive Director of Ohio State Supermax Penitentiary Coach Shafranski.png|'Coach "Fingers" Shafranski' - Wrongfully accused football legend. Lady Marvelous.png|'Lady Marvelous' - Indiana's number one circus contortionist. Setlists The Waffletoots Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h30m04s181.png|The Rainbow Connection|link=Rainbow Connection The Hoosierdaddies AON9.png|Clarity|link=Clarity LittleMixGlee.png|Wings|link=Wings New Directions AON4.png|Hall of Fame|link=Hall of Fame AON10.png|I Love It|link=I Love It AON8.png|All or Nothing|link=All or Nothing (Song) Awards Trivia *The Regionals ended Season Four. This is the second time that a Regional competition ends a season, 2010 Midwest Regional Championship from Season One being the first. **This is the third time a competition ends a season, 2010 Midwest Regional Championship from Season One being the first and 2011 National Show Choir Championship from Season Two being the second. *The lead singer of The Hoosierdaddies is Frida Romero, portrayed by the runner-up of the 11th season of American Idol, Jessica Sanchez. *In All or Nothing, it was revealed that the Nun-Touchables were excluded from the competition due to the new Pope excommunicating them because of a sexting scandal and replaced by the one of the top 10 show choirs at 2011 National Show Choir Championship, the Waffletoots. *The venue of the competition was changed from Indianapolis (The Hoosierdaddies city) to The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion because of the bad weather and the hurricanes that occurred there recently. It was also because New Directions were the defending regional champions. Gallery Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo10 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m53s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m30s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m28s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m19s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m17s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m22s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m19s248.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.31.29.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.37.46.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.38.09.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.38.57.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.39.38.png clarity.gif clarity11.gif clarity22.gif clarity33.gif Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h20m02s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h20m00s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m55s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m53s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m47s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m46s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m45s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m44s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m36s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m34s199.png Wings AllorNothing.jpg Wings Performance.jpg Wings Frida and girls.jpg Wings Whosyourdaddies.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.11.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.20.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.52.03.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.59.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.56.52.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.57.43.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 21.05.43.png Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale2.gif Sugar AllOrNothing1.gif tumblr_mo922tLcH11spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo6_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo2_250.gif AON10.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m28s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m30s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m25s18.png 941275_443749329045807_29343418_n.png|Sugar doesn't care. xo.png|Sugar, Brittany and Tina ILoveIt_NDGirls.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.31.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.48.11.png Brittany AON 92.jpg Brittany AON 93.jpg Brittany AON 94.jpg Bram AON 95.jpg tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3_250ili.gif tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o8 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2 250.gif Sugar AllOrNothing7.gif Sugar AllOrNothing6.gif Sugar AllOrNothing5.gif Sugar AllOrNothing4.gif Sugar AllOrNothing3.gif Sugar AllOrNothing2.gif Tumblr mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif tumblr_mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif cap_2696.jpg Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo10 250.gif 422x7.jpg AON2.png Btm2.gif Btm1.gif Btm6.gif Btm5.gif Btm4.gif Btm3.gif AllorNothing(Song).jpg Originalsong anderose.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Navigational Category:Competitions